s_w_ufandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriel Orane
'Gabriel Orane' Parents: Gabriel's parents were born and raised on Corellia, where, unsuprisingly, Gabriel was raised. His parents were both freighter captains during their hayday, and settled on the planet after retiring. His father acted as a training instructor at the local flight academy, which is where Gabriel learned all that he knows about piloting spacecraft. Early Years: Gabriel's early years were relatively happy. He was a normal child in that he had a lot of friends, was sociable, and pleasant enough to be around. He participated in child-level athletics, which was mostly just running. There were no significant events that shaped his youth, though his particular lean towards social action would lead towards his future in activism. Adolescence: Gabriel was quite the outspoken youth. Most of his time was spent with his father at the local training academy, where he had become nothing short of a proficient and capable pilot by the age of fifteen. At seventeen, his father offered him a job as the junior flight instructor for the beginniners, which is where he first came in contact with Evelee, his first love. She was a fiery activist clearly outspoken against the Empire, and that alone attracted Gabriel, despite his neutrality in deciding whether or not to be a loyal citizen or not. His job forced him to lean that way publicly, though in private, with Evelee, he learned the intricacies of handling communications systems, and of activism. During his early twenties - having dated Evelee for several years now, the pair participated in a protest in Coronet city after the despicable acts shown on the Galactic News Network of Imperial troops destroying a local community center for 'ties to rebel sympathies'. The protest was broken up by Imperial troops, but only after violence erupted. The protestors were fired on, and Evelee was one of those mortally wounded by a blaster in the side. She was one of the five deaths that day. From then on, Gabriel was starkly anti-imperial, though he hid it well, and at twenty four, his father handed down the freighter he had flown during his years. A YT-2400 Model emblazoned 'Pathfinder'. This freighter would serve as Gabriel's base of operations for the next four years. Departing the flight academy, Gabriel turned to a more devious operation, quickly falling in with ne'er do wells in the Corellian Black Market. Gabriel quickly became a rather accomplished smuggler within a short time of operation. Recent Events: Gabriel recently fell into work with Regal Corp - a well off galaxy-wide market in which a certain regional Director, Fantan, required a capable pilot. Gabriel, luckily, was in the right place at the right time, and quickly came under his employ. Psyche: A decent person at heart. He is sociable and can easily mask his emotions or thoughts to others. Has a good task-oriented mindset where he sees things through to the end, and to a point is chivalrous, in the most rogueish of ways. Skills: Capable pilot. Familiar with communications systems (and jamming said communications systems), and a decent shot with the pistol as well. Years of conning others has led to a relatively polished means of diplomacy and talking his way out of things. Basic systems repair was learned in the field.